


Making Out (Day 12)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [29]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji and Ash making out
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Making Out (Day 12)

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most epic way to end the series, sorry bout that

The rain poured outside, and the couple stumbled into the house. Eiji took off his shoes while Ash threw the umbrella into the rack. 

“Aren't you glad I told you to bring it?” 

“Fine, I'll give you that. But you have to give me this.” Ash brought Eiji into a deep kiss, and in return Eiji wrapped his arms around him and kissed back. Their tongues soon intertwined, and Eiji could hear himself moan softly into the kiss. They pulled away for air. 

“Let's get out of these wet clothes, and let's get me into you.” 

“I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> We've done it. We've reached the end. I'd like to say thank you for reading this series, and no matter which ones you read, I appreciate the comments I get, even if I don't always reply. It's not like I don't care, I'm just really awkward lmao. Maybe I'll see y'all on the other challenges! Until then, bye!


End file.
